The Tale Of Midnight Nightengale
by THE nova WOLF
Summary: ((SPOILER: midnight is the younger sister of Duncan)) Alexandra was a young girl seeking adventure, but her journey, has just begun, will she find her true family? will she find her true purpose in this life? read, and find out. ((hope you guys enjoy
1. Prologue

_**The Tale Of Midnight Nightengale**_ _ **Chapter 1**_ _ **THE VERY BEGENING**_

A baby girl had just been sent away by her father after a attack to kill the baby girl who had just been born,luckily,she was sent away,and her journey,has just begun.

~13 years later~  
The young girl grew up in her foster family,living happily,her foster family had given her the name Alexandra,she had blond hair and pretty emerald eyes,she was a kind and gentle soul,seeking for adventure,but,somtimes,this could lead her into trouble,as for this time,she snuck onto a ship,that was headed for a certian triangle,and she was unknown to what future she would be facing soon,and then,it happened,the ship went into a raging storm,and it split the ship in two,the young girl falling right down into the raging waters bellow,and she sunk down and she was tossed around in the waters as soon as she was getting closer to a nearby island,she reached it soon while fighting the water to get to safety,and she coughs up the water in her lungs and gasps for breath,and she attempts to stand,and manages to do so,she looks around,survivors were running around,trying to make sure if there were any others,but so far,nothing,she looks around,seeing how badly she messed up this time...

WOOOOOO! I GOT OFF MY LAZY BUTT AND DID SOMETHING LIKE I PROMISSED WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
any ways,i hope you guys in joyed,i had a lot of fun making this,and sorry to leave you with a cliff hanger,BUT THAT LEAVES SUSPENSION HUEHUEHUE  
bye~! see you in the next chapter!


	2. The Very Beggening

The Story of Midnight Nightengale  
Chapter 2

She Looked around,until,out of nowhere,a man knocked her out with a swift punch to the back of her head,she blacks out,and wakes soon in a cave,in a body bag,she quickly starts to strugle in panic,in fear of the unkown,who did this? and why? that was what she was wondering as she struggles,and see's a sharp object nearby,upside down,she swings towards it,and soon,it catches her,she screams,the bag and rope holding her up tearing,and she drops down,hitting the rock ground with a heavy thud,she coughs,a extream pain in her arm as she struggles to stand,she wanders the old cave system,and manages to find a way out,and soon,she is faced with enemies,luckily,dodging their bullets,the armed men loose her as she escapes to a mountian side,just when she thinks it's safe,one of them,sneaks up behind her while holding a knife,and stabs her,the knife going into her back and out her stomach,he pushes her off the edge,and she falls at the edge of a pit of tar bellow,half of her inside the sticky black liqued that sought to trap her for eternity.

A dark,shadowy figure wandered,desperate for one to carry on it's legacy,and thats,when he saw a fately wounded girl half sunken into a pit of tar,this,could be it's chance.

The girl looked up when she heard whispering,and what she saw,was a horrific creature,it was black with bright glowing eyes,she didn't have the energy to scream,it,however,see's this,and then,came the whispering in her head "let me merge with you,and you will live to see another day..." she didn't have a choice,and accepts the offer,it grows a twisted smile,and lunges,dispearing as it merged inside of her,and she felt a searing pain in her shoulder blades and her tail bone,a new found strength is unlocked to her as something,drove her to drag herself out of the tar.

Her back began to bleed,her teeth begening to sharpen into fangs,and her nails into claws,the ripping of flesh and the cracking of bones were heard,and,suddenly,a pair of black wings rip from her back,as a tail snaked out along side it,her beautifull blond hair darkening,half of it turning black,as the rest darkened to look more like a brown color,her black hair at the top near the back of her head perked up and seperated and pinned with her pained emotion as she snarls,her eyes turning blue,her pupils slitting,her toung forking,she lets out a banshee-like roar,flaring out her wings as her legs shifted below the knee to be more sutible for runing on all fours,scales went up from her feet,which had shifted into talons and went up to her knees,and along with her now clawed hands and up to her elbows,she roars,her wings flaring out,she leaps up,her claws scrambling as she grasped the cliff ledge,and clawed her way up and onto the ledge,she,wanted revenge.

_  
(( CLIFF HANGER


	3. A terrifing reality

The Tale Of Midnight NightenGale  
Chapter 3

The man heard a banchee-like screech,he turned,and was faced with a strange human-like creature,he saw the rage in it's eyes,he raised his gun,but it was already to late as it lunged at him,and raked it's claws down his chest,and he died seconds after that,the creature prowled on,and soon escaped the cursed island with it's mighty wings.

~Time skip~  
She had found out how to turn into her old self,and found her foster famly,they were happy she was home,and safe,soon,they had news; they would be going on a vacation,to the island of banoi ((i know,but there's only two catagorys and this might be misspelled but this is a part of dead island,it is a epic zombie game!)) and soon,after a long plane ride,they arived at the island,and at the desk of the hotel,and got the key card for their room,soon they explored the island,and after awhile,the sun began to set,and they went to the hotel,and to their room,the young girl,went to her bedroom,crawled into bed,and fell into a light slumber.

She woke to screams,she jolted out of bed,and to her foster family's room,and saw the horror of a man in a blue hoodie,slaughtering her beloved foster family right before her eyes,and then,he looked at her,with a sick,twisted smile,a insane glint in his eyes that only a mad man would have,he rushes at her,she screams,and quickly smashes a vase over the mans head,but,somehow,it wasn't enough,she runs,and manages to escape,locking the door as she left the penthouse room,traping him inside,she sinks to the floor,and begins to sob over the loss of her loved ones,and then,she notices how empty the hall was,normally,it was very busy and chaotic,but,it was quiet... too quiet.

She starts to wander the halls,nothing so far,the hall was cluttered with random bags and suit cases,as if there was panic earlier...

She shakily begins to wander the halls,making her way around the mess,when she got to a certian point,as she entered one room the next floor down,a person,covered in blood,some of his flesh missing,revealing his organs,she screamed as he saw her and started to stagger over to her with a low grow rummbling in his throat,she quickly ran out and slammed the door behind her,as she ran,her disguise of her former self began to fall,turning into the girl known of now,but,luckily,her dragonic features didn't dicide to be revealed,so she was in a human form,as she ran,she was suddenly grabbed,she screamed,but a hand covered her mouth,a cloth was placed over her mouth,and she grew weak,and blacked out.

She woke,and she was in a cage or cell of sorts,and with guns and heavy armour grab her,and drag her to a lab,she struggles,but it was no use,the guards holded her with a firm grasp,they dragged her into the lab and strapped her down to the metal table,she see's a lab worker walk in,and they began very painfull experiments apon the poor girl.


End file.
